changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Pamarindo
Mmhm . . . succulent morsel, mmhm, slobber." Hated adversaries of the Folletti, the Pamarindo are their antithesis in nearly every way. Description Little good can be said of the Pamarindo, who are uniformly cruel, arrogant, vicious and lazy, with their wicked excesses only being curbed by the fact that they often simply cannot be bothered to do anything. Small surprise then, that the Pamarindo are Thallain. In particular, the Pamarindo reserve their greatest cruelties for animals, whom they see as little more than food. The term 'dumb animals' was first coined by the Pamarindo, and they believe a little torture and cruelty induced fear makes the meat that much sweeter. Central to the life of any Pamarindo is food, and food to them translates very directly as 'meat', preferably as fresh and bloody as possible. Disgusting gluttons, watching Pamarindo gorge themselves on a feast of flesh, bloody gobbets hanging from their jowls, is rated as one of the most nauseating spectacles in existence, foul enough to make a Bogie's stomach churn. A favoured trick is to enchant an animal and lure it into the Pamarindo's clutches, or another lethal situation (such as over a cliff, or into the path of a car) and then dine on the still warm carcass. Kithain scholars have postulated (with some evidence) that the Pamarindo are close relatives of the Redcaps, but the Redcaps vehemently (and violently) deny this, pointing to the Pamarindo's appalling lack of physical conditioning and powerful jaws. Many kithain find the Pamarindo laughable, sneering at their lack of physical prowess and sloth, but this underestimates them badly, for the Pamarindo are as cunning and imaginative as they are cruel. The other Italian fae have learnt not to underestimate them, and the Fatae, Folletti and Salvanel keep a vigilant watch. They have an affinity for the Nature realm. Appearance and Lifestyles The Pamarindo are grotesque and repugnant, standing an average of 6" shorter than normal in their human forms, and a further 6" shorter in their fae Seemings. Fat and bloated, in their human Seemings, with guts hanging pendulously over their belts, they gain in mass in their fae Seemings, literally wobbling with folds of flesh. Pallid, and sickly looking, their eyes are piggish among folds of fat, and jowls swing on either side of wide, cruel mouths, full of pointed teeth. Their noses are pugnacious, and their hair lank and black. They reek like an unwashed charnel house, and prefer dark red clothing (possibly to help hide the blood stains from their feeding). In common with Redcaps, they love accoutrements of metal, especially brass, but don't typically pierce themselves. Childling Pamarindo spear animals with knitting needles, pull the wings of birds, throw rocks at dogs, and eat whatever they kill. They are roundly ostracised by their peers, and usually become truant simply because they can't be bothered to go to school. Those who attempt to bully them have a disconcerting habit of disappearing. Wilder Pamarindo settle back for a lifetime of luxurious cruelty and gluttony, piling on the weight at an astounding rate. Many make half-hearted attempts to work for animal homes, but none can maintain their deception for long. Grump Pamarindo are usually so obese that they can barely move, but become powerfully adept in the arts of changeling magic. They tend to attract toadies (enforced with enchantment) and sit like bloated spiders at the centre of their own webs. The Pamarindo just can't be bothered. A few try brief periods at animal homes and abattoirs, but usually get fired. Others just become lazy bums or bullies, while the most motivated (which isn't saying a lot) become leaders in organised crime. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Pamarindo have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Dominate the Beast: The Pamarindo find it notoriously easy to perform cantrips on animals, lowering the difficulty of all castings by 2. Glutton: The Pamarindo can distend their jaws to gigantic dimensions, allowing them to swallow things nearly their own size. Their bite does Str + 1 damage. They can attempt to swallow targets whole with a Stamina + Brawling roll (diff. 8) with 5 successes, or three successes if the victim is already incapacitated. Items swallowed whole take 1 Health Level of damage per turn, and are incapable of any actions. Their only hope is that someone will slay the Pamarindo and cut them free. Unlike Redcaps, they can't eat anything, only meat. They must call upon their Wyrd to use this ability in the presence of mortals. Frailties Roly-Poly: The Pamarindo waddle slowly, and their folds make motor actions difficult. They suffer a penalty of +2 to all Dexterity-based actions, and their movement rate is equal to 4yds + Dexterity. When they reach Grumpdom it is reduced to 2 yds + Dexterity. Ew, Gross: The Pamarindo suffer a penalty of +2 on all their social interaction rolls except bullying and intimidation. Views on Other Kith The Pamarindo uniformly despise everyone, especially the 'do-gooders', and the other Italian fae. They only have time for the Pooka, and them only for a quick luncheon. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/pamarindo.html